


i’ll buy you anything

by camboy_hynjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are still a thing, Begging, Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Rich Seo Changbin, Sex Toys, Stray Kids are not, Voyeurism, look I'm living up to my pseud!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Changbin is in the studio when he gets the notification.HHJinnie is live now.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 438





	i’ll buy you anything

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous curiouscat prompt: Changjin au where Hyunjin is a camboy.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble. Instead it’s 2407 words.

Changbin is in the studio when he gets the notification. He’s supposed to be working on a new song; 3RACHA is putting out a new mixtape soon, and Chan has trusted him with composing one of the tracks. But he’s hit a roadblock, staring at his computer screen and listening to the same unfinished sample on loop in hope that inspiration will strike down on him from above.

Instead, he’s distracted by a notification bubble that pops up in the bottom right corner of his laptop screen: _HHJinnie is live now._

He’s alone, but Changbin still glances around the studio, like a horny teenager scared of getting caught doing something illicit. Chan and Jisung are having a brainstorming session today, leaving Changbin alone in the studio to work on the track. They shouldn’t walk in on him... probably.

Licking his lips, Changbin clicks the notification before it disappears, and his Internet browser opens, loading up a cam site. A close-up of plush, pouty lips fills the video display, and Changbin clicks to enlarge it, so it fills the whole screen. The boy onscreen giggles and then bites his lip, shy and seductive all at once. 

“You missed me?” It’s a question, but not really. He knows they did. He knows exactly what he does to his viewers and it’s what makes him so intoxicating to watch.

_Yes_ , Changbin types. Several other comments in the chat box echo his sentiments.

“Knew you did.” He grins, and then lets out an exaggerated sigh, finally moving back from the camera so his whole face can be seen. His dark eyes are lined with chocolate brown, a subtle wing design at the corners to enlarge them. His lips are pink and shiny with a thick coat of gloss, and he drags his finger over them. Teasing. “Jinnie missed you too.”

_Show us how much._

Jinnie giggles again, playing innocent as he looks away from the camera. “You want me to show you?” he asks, coating his words with fake shock, like he can’t believe the naughty things his viewers are asking. 

“Please?” Changbin finds himself gasping out loud. He has a bad habit of doing that when he watches Jinnie, of getting so into it he responds verbally instead of commenting, as if Jinnie could actually hear him. His dick is rapidly filling out in his pants, but he won’t touch himself yet. Not until Jinnie is.

Jinnie leans out of frame, and Changbin hears the sounds of him rummaging for something. “There’s something special I’ve been waiting to show you all,” he says, and when he’s fully on camera again, there’s a beautifully crafted glass object in his hands with a pretty pink heart at the top. It kind of resembles a wand from those magical girl shows Changbin’s sister liked when they were kids, except this toy is definitely not for children. 

“One of my viewers bought this for me.” Jinnie runs his nails over the curves along the shaft of it before lifting the glass dildo to his lips, tracing the tip of it over them slowly. “It’s so pretty, isn’t it? And the glass is going to feel so nice and cold.” He shivers just from having it along his lips. Changbin wonders how he’s going to react when he has it inside of him.

Jinnie parts his lips, gasping “thank you” as he takes the dildo into his mouth.

_You’re welcome,_ Changbin types. He knew when he saw it online that he wanted Jinnie to have it. He wanted to see him play with a toy as pretty as he is, and now that he’s watching it happen, Changbin knows he made the right decision. It wasn’t cheap, but Changbin’s got enough money that it doesn’t matter. 

Jinnie must not have much of a gag reflex, or he’s really good at working past it, because he keeps pushing the toy farther into his mouth until his lips are stretched around the rim separating the shaft from the heart-shaped handle. He lets out a muffled moan around it, spreading his legs further apart where he’s kneeling on the bed, and it becomes immediately clear that he’s hard, the sizeable bulge in his pastel pink shorts impossible to ignore. 

_You like being filled up that much, baby? You’re that hard just from a fake dick down your throat?_

Changbin isn’t sure if Jinnie can even read the comments in this state, but he flushes deeper, and Changbin would like to imagine it’s because of him.

Slowly, Jinnie works the dildo out of his mouth again, a filthy string of spit connecting his lips to the tip until he speaks. “Fuck,” he gasps, voice already ragged. “I want this inside so bad. Can I please, please fuck myself?” 

There’s a few _no’_ s, the more sadistic viewers wanting Jinnie to drag it out longer, to tease himself before getting what he wants. As much as Changbin likes watching Jinnie in that state—teary-eyed and desperate as he begs, not giving in to his own desires even though he could, surrendering all his power to faceless men on the Internet—Changbin’s pressed for time today. He wants to see Jinnie cum before he has to get back to work.

Filled with the illusion of that power, Changbin types, _Go ahead, baby. That’s why I bought it for you._

“Oh, thank you,” Jinnie sighs in relief when he reads the comments, wasting no time pulling his shorts down. His massive cock springs free, resting hard and heavy against his stomach. What Changbin wouldn’t do to be on his knees and have that cock in his mouth just once.

“I was a bad boy,” Jinnie admits shyly, averting his gaze from the camera as he starts lubing up the dildo. “I knew I was going to come see you today, so I played with myself in the shower.” A flush rises to his cheeks as he speaks, embarrassed. “But Jinnie didn’t cum without permission!”

_Show me._

He glances at the computer screen again. “You wanna see?” he reads. He hesitates before turning around, ass towards the camera, spreading himself open with his hands. Sure enough, his hole is slick and a little shiny with lube, noticeably stretched.

“I’m sorry,” Jinnie whispers. “I know you like to watch me finger myself but I just couldn’t wait.” 

Changbin’s cock is achingly hard in his pants, and he can feel precum leaking from it, undoubtedly making a dark spot in his boxers. There’s no way Jinnie can read the comments in this position, so Changbin doesn’t feel bad saying it instead of typing. “It’s okay. You’re still a good boy, Jinnie. Always a good boy.”

Jinnie lets go with one hand, still holding himself open with the other as he picks up the dildo again, circling it slowly around his entrance. He visibly shivers, hole fluttering from the touch. “Fuck, it’s really cold,” he whines. Even though he had it in his warm mouth earlier, it’s already cooled back down. 

And then he pushes it in, and Changbin can’t tear his eyes away from the way Jinnie’s rim stretches, accommodating each ridge and curve of the toy as he takes it inside of him. 

Changbin shoves his hand down his pants unceremoniously, tightly gripping his cock and groaning. He wishes it was Jinnie’s tight heat around him instead, but he can pretend.

Jinnie doesn’t stop until he has the dildo fully seated, the heart-shaped handle sticking out like a pretty little plug. “Fuck,” he whines, squirming as he tries to adjust, seemingly torn between wanting more and wanting it out. 

Changbin wishes he could see his face, probably scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. “You’re okay, sweetheart,” he whispers, starting to stroke himself. He keeps his pace slow, not wanting to cum before Jinnie.

After a few moments, Jinnie seems to relax, his shoulders straightening out again. “Wanna fuck myself,” he mumbles, finally looking back over his shoulder. His bangs are sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his lips are swollen from biting at them. “Please, please, can I fuck myself?”

Who could ever say no to a face like that? Changbin knows if he ever were to meet Jinnie in real life, outside of a screen, it would be disastrous. He’s already whipped for this boy that he knows almost nothing about (outside of what he looks like naked, and what he likes in bed.) He’s already spending too much money on expensive gifts for him. If this were an alternate universe where they could actually be dating? Changbin would be so, so fucked.

_Of course, baby. Fuck yourself real pretty with my present._

Hyunjin whines in thanks, taking hold of the heart-shaped handle and using it to pull the toy out of him slowly. He’s quicker on the upstroke, shoving it back in without preamble and letting out a loud moan. He’s impatient, Changbin guesses. Which makes sense if he denied his own orgasm earlier that day.

“I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” Jinnie admits, already rocking his hips back onto the toy. “Please don’t be mean today. Please, please, just let me cum.”

Changbin wonders how long Jinnie sat hard and leaking in his shorts before he turned the camera on. How long has he been waiting for this, pathetically hard at the thought of anonymous men getting off to watching him get off? The thought has Changbin’s cock twitching, and he grabs the base, trying to slow down. Not until Jinnie cums. 

It seems the other viewers aren’t as soft as Changbin is. Jinnie reads through the comments, practically sobbing at what he finds. “You want me to stop?” But Jinnie is obedient, so he slows to a stop, carefully working the dildo out of his hole again. It flutters around nothing, clearly wanting something back inside.

With shaking legs, Jinnie maneuvers himself to a new position, on his knees with his legs spread, staring at the camera. His cock is wet and shiny with precum, flushed redder than it was before. Changbin wants to take mercy on him, but it isn’t up to him.

“Please, I’m so hard,” Jinnie begs. “It’s starting to hurt, please!”

The begging seems to do the trick, because the comments are flooded with permission to put the toy back in, and Jinnie wastes no time doing just that.

“Thank you,” he sobs, wasting no time setting up a rapid pace, practically bouncing up and down on it. His cock is leaking precum like crazy, but so is Changbin’s. These underwear are going to be ruined.

It feels like no time at all before Jinnie’s movements are growing erratic. “Please,” he begs again. “Wanna cum, Jinnie wants to cum, please, please can Jinnie cum?” His eyes are screwed shut so he can’t see the comments, and he must be too far gone to open them. Changbin speeds up the motions of his hand, trying to time it so he cums at the same time as Jinnie does.

Jinnie’s stomach tenses, and Changbin’s watched enough of his videos to know that’s his tell. Sure enough, in seconds his body is shaking, squealing, “Fuck! I’m cumming!” as he spills all over his tummy. Changbin has just enough time to move his hand over his slit to catch his release as he cums too, groaning low in his throat as he spills into his hand. 

It takes a few moments for Jinnie to catch his breath, whimpering as he slides the dildo out of him. “Thank you for the present,” he gasps, looking at the camera with a dazed smile. “SeoBin.” 

Changbin freezes. He had put a note with his screen name when he sent the package, but he didn’t think Jinnie would read it, let alone remember who sent it long enough to thank him on camera.

Changbin moves his clean hand to the keyboard to type a reply when there’s a knock at the studio door, and Changbin quickly exits the cam site, grabbing a tissue from his desk and wiping his hand before Chan and Jisung enter.

“Got the song finished yet?” Chan asks.

Changbin shakes his head, hoping he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels. “Not yet. I was just taking a break to get some inspiration.”

Jisung gives him a once-over, and a knowing smile spreads across his face. “‘Inspiration,’ right.” He makes air quotes with his hands. “I can’t believe you watched porn in the studio without inviting us.” 

Changbin flushes, and he grabs the pack of tissues and throws it at Jisung. He dodges it easily, and Chan just laughs.

“At least wash your hands before you touch the keyboard again. We have to share that,” Chan reminds him.

Reluctantly, Changbin gets up. He’s proving Jisung right, which he hates, but Chan has a point. He wouldn’t exactly want to touch something he knew either of them had smeared cum on.

He’s just finished washing his hands, drying them off with a paper towel, when his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. When he checks it, he’s surprised to see the notification is from the cam site: _HHJinnie has sent you a message._

His pulse races as he opens it. Jinnie’s never private messaged him before. He’s probably just thanking him for the gift, but he already did that during the broadcast. Why would he need to message him privately?

_I just wanted to thank you again for the thoughtful gift! I hope you were able to watch the livestream I did with it, but just in case you weren’t…_

He’s attached an image of his naked stomach, the dildo resting over his navel and just dipping under the hem of his underwear. Jinnie didn’t wear underwear during the broadcast, just his pink shorts, which means this is either a photo he took earlier, or after he cleaned up. Changbin feels his blood rushing south again, and he quickly closes the app, making a mental note to open it back up once he’s home and can take the time to appreciate the photo properly.

Changbin knows it’s foolish to spend so much time and energy on a camboy who barely knows he exists… but Jinnie does know he exists. This message is proof of it. And if this is the thanks Changbin gets for sending him one present? Jinnie is about to get so many more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
